There are a large number of manufacturers engaged in the rapidly growing market for cordless telephones and a large number of models whose batteries are equipped with a wide variety of differing, but rather similar, connectors.
Batteries of this type are generally supplied and sold in packagings consisting of a cardboard backing having a cover fabricated from a transparent plastic material that is fastened, in particular, cemented, thereto. The plastic cover encloses the storage battery, complete with its connecting cable and connector.
In the case of these known sales packagings, the battery, including its connecting cable and connector, is inaccessibly enclosed within the plastic cover or blister-pack housing. Selecting the right battery with the right mating connector thus presents problems, particularly in discount stores, since these packagings preclude making direct comparisons of connectors without opening them. Specialist personnel with the necessary knowledge are very rarely available for consultation at such stores.
Some of these packagings display merely illustrations that point out the polarity problem. These illustrations represent an effort to provide a solution to the problem.
Also known is an embodiment of such a sales packaging wherein the profile of the connector is provided in the form of an opening punched into the packagings' backing. With the old battery and its connector, one may then check whether the connectors are the same by attempting to insert the old battery's connector into the punched opening and seeing if it will fit without forcing it. However, it has been found that the punched opening will already have become so severely damaged on the first attempt that this method of checking will be unusable on the next attempt, and thus of no use to the next potential customer, and the blister-pack will thus have been destroyed.
It would therefore be advantageous to create a sales packaging for such storage batteries that will allow end users to verify the compatibility of the battery therein with the device in question.